


Deus Ad Machina

by psiten



Series: SASO 2015 Fills [58]
Category: Avatar (TV), Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comic, Crack, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Episode: s03e17 The Ember Island Players, Fanart, I Tried, M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiten/pseuds/psiten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Goodbye, Tadashi! I have important moon duties to take care of!</p>
</blockquote><p>Crosspost from the 2015 Sports Anime Shipping Olympics, Bonus Round 5. <a href="http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/6833.html?thread=2431921#cmt2431921">original fill</a> was a remix of a Bonus Round 1 comic made by fabflyingfox for daystodawn <a href="https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/4049.html?thread=819409#cmt819409">here</a>. (If you post the original on AO3, please let me know so I can mark the remix!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deus Ad Machina

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fabflyingfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabflyingfox/gifts).



Image Description: Snapshot from the Ember Island Players depiction of the Avatar's story, with Tsukki as Yue, Yamaguchi as Sokka, and Kageyama as Zuko.

Text:  
1) Actor Tsukki: "Goodbye, Tadashi! I have important moon duties to take care of!"  
2) Actor Tsukki: "And yes! I did have pickled fish!"  
Actor Yamaguchi: "Tsukki...!"  
3) Actual Yamaguchi: !!!  
Actual "Suki": ...   
Actual Kageyama: ???


End file.
